WOKF-CD
WOKF-CD is the CW-affiliated station for the Fort Warren, FL market. It operates both an analog signal on channel 17 and a digital signal on digital & virtual channel 17 from a transmitter in Kernstown, leasing tower space with sister station WOJH. It is also broadcast on WOJH-DT2 as well. It's owned by Shield Media, LLC, and operated by East Coast Broadcasting Company. History Construction and planning for channel 17 actually began in 1987, but got more rushed when the announcement for The WB was made in 1993. WOKF-CD launched on January 6, 1994 (a little over a year before the launch of The WB) as W17FI. Seeing as how it made it to the air before the launch of The WB, W17FI ran a simulcast of WJSC until The WB launched. W17FI became Fort Warren's charter affiliate of The WB when it launched on January 11, 1995. W17FI then began branding itself as "The WB17, WFI-TV" or simply "WB17." W17FI changed its call letters to WOKF-LP '''in 1996. In 2000, it went to Class A low power status and became '''WOKF-CA. The same year, it rebranded itself as "Fort Warren's WB" in 2000 to phase out it's over the air dial placement, as it differed to its cable position. The station never received much viewership over the air as its class A low powered signal was very weak and most everyone who did watch it did so on cable. Its cable placement was lower than channel 17 and viewers were confused about the branding. This is not to mention that the simulcast on WOJH-DT2 wouldn't come for many more years. The station became a charter affiliate of The CW when it launched in 2006. Digital Television WOKF-CD2 is simulcast on the main channel (both in digital and analog) during the overnight and periodically on weekends. WOKF has plans to shut down its analog signal and convert to all-digital broadcasts. It's unknown when these plans will be carried out. Newscasts In the event that any of WOJH's newscasts were to get preempted by any sort of Fox sports or other special event, WOJH's newscasts will be carried out at normal time on WOKF. Otherwise, WOKF doesn't offer any newscasts exclusive to the station. Technical WOKF's transmitting facilities are in Kernstown, where all other Fort Warren stations transmit their signals from. Despite transmitting from the same "tower farm" as all the other Fort Warren stations (as well as sharing tower space with sister station WOJH), The stations 10 kW digital signal (and 30 kW as well on analog) prevents the station from going beyond Fort Warren proper as well as a few surrounding suburbs. Even then, the signal is still iffy in the aforementioned surrounding suburbs. Ever since it's inception, reception has always been a complaint. Area cable systems have yet to add WOKF's second digital subchannel (which airs The WB Classics) to their lineups. Gallery WJSC and W17FI Sign Off 1994.png|Sign off slide from WJSC mentioning W17FI (recorded 1994) W17FI 1995.png|First logo as a WB affiliate, (1995-1996) WOKF 1996.png|2nd logo, first under WOKF calls (The text within the "7" originally said "WOKF-LP," but was changed in 1999) (1996-2000) WOKF 2000.png|Final logo as a WB affiliate (2000-2006) Category:Fort Warren, FL Category:Florida Category:CW affiliated stations Category:Former WB affiliates Category:Former WB network affiliates Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:Former NBC affiliated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1994 Category:Class A Television Stations